


Lazarus Rising

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Rising

Bobby realized that having somebody resurrected from the dead after a few months had a serious downside he never thought about before.

Dean’s duffel, everything that belonged to him, was still with Sam in the Impala.

The older hunter had herded the stubborn Winchester to take a shower.

And considering Sam and him had put Dean in the ground with these clothes Bobby didn’t want to see them for awhile.

They landed in the laundry, giving Bobby this new problem.

In a moment of drunken grief Bobby had banished everything he could find that reminded him of Dean.

And of course all the Winchesters had to be too tall for normal clothes, even with Dean being the smallest of the lot, nothing of Bobby’s would fit him.

He scrounged through the house, looked everywhere in the boy’s room and wherever else he could think of to find clothing left behind from previous visits that escaped his sweep before.

And however strange this problem was, Bobby far preferred it to the alternative.

 

 


End file.
